Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper is the protagonist in Planes ''and ''Planes 2: Fire & Rescue. Bio ''Planes'' Dusty is a plane with high hopes-literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in an international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream—but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends—and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare—Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop-to-prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible.‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) In Planes, Dusty is first seen dreaming of out-running two fighter jets. He is introduced as a crop duster that works for Leadbottom, and dreams of competing in the Wings Around the Globe rally, but is afraid of heights. After qualifying for the competition, Dusty comes in sixth place, meaning he can't be in the competition. However, the next day, Roper comes to Propwash Junction and tells Dusty and his team that the plane ahead of him was using illegal fuel, and was disqualified, so Dusty was now eligible to compete. After meeting his racing idols, most of which were mean to him for being "just a crop duster", Dusty made friends with El Chupacabra. He was told by Bulldog that it was a competition and that every man was in it for themselves. During the second leg, Bulldog sprung an oil leak, and the wind forced the oil into his eyes, blinding him. Dusty saved Bulldog by navigating him through the castle. At the next leg of the race, Dusty fell in love with Ishani, who gave him advice to fly low, so he didn't get scared when flying high. Dusty followed Ishani's advice, only to nearly die by being hit by an oncoming train. Later in one of the legs, Ripslinger's henchman Zed broke off Dusty's antenna, and he got lost at sea but was rescued by two fighter jets. On the way back to where he should be, Dusty was caught in a storm and sunk, but was rescued once again by a pitty. At the hospital, Dusty was severely damaged, including having a broken wing. The next day, all of the competitors gave Dusty new parts so he could race again. While Dottie repaired him, Chug watched some of Ripslinger's races, and figured out that before every victory, Ripslinger turns to his right side so the cameras can get good photos of him. After he was fixed with a new look and more of a racer he confronts Ripslinger that he's afraid of being beaten by a cropduster. Due to his schemes to take him out of the race, but failed. During the final leg, Dusty fought Ned and Zed, while Skipper took on Ripslinger. After Ned and Zed got stuck between each other in between two rocks, Dusty caught up to Ripslinger when he was close to the finish line, and when Ripslinger leaned to his side, and Dusty saw the chance he was looking for, and sped by Ripslinger at the last second. At the end of the film, Skipper and Dusty were onboard the flight deck of the Jolly Wrenches ship, and the two flew over the sea, back to Propwash Junction. ''Planes: The Video Game'' Dusty appears as a playable character in both versions of Planes: The Video Game. His five chapters are Training Mode, Trouble in Propwash (cleaning up a damaged Propwash Junction), Himalayan Hero (helping out the local village), Ripslinger's Revenge (a race against Ripslinger wanting revenge while finding a sponsor in Dubai), and Blown out of Proportion (Dusty facing off against tornadoes). Dusty has his Racing and Turbo skin exclusive to the console version, and his navy paint job and modifications, exclusive to the handheld versions. ''Planes 2: Fire & Rescue'' After his racing adventure in the first move, he finds himself racing all over the globe and unwisely pushing himself to his limits. However, later he got his gearbox damaged while training with Skipper. He found out that he may never race again and has to throttle down if the red light Dottie installed flashed. But the night of the tragic news he flew to push the limits of his gearbox, to focused on the light he clipped a tower and tried to land only to find out he was going to fast and crashed into the Fill And Fly, and the roof fell onto a gas pump which exploded and in turn shut Propwash Airport down. To get the airport up and running again Mayday had to be refurbished and a second firefighter had to be acquired. After that He learned that the first aerial firefighters were cropdusters, that gave dusty an idea, he would be the second firefighter for Propwash. Mayday said to go to Piston Peak and look for Blade Ranger. When he got to Piston Peak, where he first met the Smokejumpers, when Dynamite asks what his name is and he says it that is when he meets Lil' Dipper and Windlifter. When he saw that they were going to put a fire out, he then took off with them and got too close to Blade and went into a stream of fire retardant. After Maru washed him down Blade scolded him, but after he told him about Mayday he was fine, to a point. He then met Cad Spinner who liked him (and other famous people) and invited him to his party. At the party found Harvey and Winnie and helped them find their honeymoon spot. During the night VIP planes flew to close to the fire and made it spread, in the night it grew, they flew to the scene and told Maru to tell Cad to evacuate but naturally Cad did not listen. When Blade was telling him orders Dusty went into a daze and started thinking about how he can’t race again, he then did the wrong thing and wasted the load of fire retardant. He tried to get water from the lake but the lake was too rapid and he stalled in the lake, while he was trying to start his engine he was moving ever closer to the waterfall, at this point Blade was trying to get his hook onto him to pull him up. Dusty was nearing the end of the falls and Blades hook was stuck on a fallen tree, once he got his engine started he was very close to the end of the falls and Blade told him to gun it, but he did not, Blade at the last second got dusty to safety. Blade didn't understand why Dusty didn't listen to orders and Dusty replied that he can't fly fast because his gearbox is damaged. When the fire was growing near Blade took him to a nearby mine and when the fire caught the mine on fire Blade protected Dusty from the fire. While trapped in the mine the fire was getting closer to the lodge and Cad was unveiling a plaque for the lodge (but mostly for him), while talking about the lodge plaque Pulaski was telling André to evacuate everyone Cad came over and told Pulaski that he is not going to evacuate everyone and make them stay here, after he unveiled the plaque someone screamed and yelled “Fire!” and everyone frantically started to evacuate. When the fire burnt over the mine Blade broke out of the mine with Dusty, when they were in the light again Dusty saw that Blade was damaged, they found a clearing to take off and dusty got in the air but Blade fell out of the sky not to long after taking off. Dusty radioed in for help and Windlifter got Blade back to the base, but he was in bad condition, Maru took immediate action and told Dynamite to tow Blade to Maru’s shop and the rest of the smokejumpers to get supplies for Maru to fix blade. While fixing Blade, Cad ruled that they were not getting enough water on the lodge and he diverted the water from the air attack base to the lodge. While Blade was resting after he got fixed Maru was telling Dusty why he saved him by risking his life. When it was dark Windlifter made the choice to fight the fire at night, and Dusty said “We need every plane we’ve got.” and they proceeded to fill up only to find out that they had no water pressure thanks to Cad, they took off with what was left in their tanks to help the tourists which were trapped at the gates by a burning trees. When they were flying they had to fly through the smoke from a fire, when they got there the smokejumpers and everyone else went to work and had the tourists moving again. After all of that Patch radioed in that Harvey and Winnie were stuck at Augerin Canyon on the bridge and Windlifter said “Go, and be safe!” after Dusty said he could get water to put out the fire. When he got there he saw he could not get the water from where he thought he could, he had to go up the falls, while he was trying to scoop from the river the bridge started to break and Blade came out of the smoke to help Harvey and Winnie from falling. After Blade started helping Harvey and Winnie Dusty started flying up the waterfall to get water while going up the light started to flash but dusty ignored it. After getting the water he flew down very fast and started to dive down and put out the fire. After Harvey and Winnie drove to safety Blade said "Good move, partner!" and right after he said that Dusty’s gearbox failed completely sending him plummeting to the forest floor. Windlifter brought unconscious Dusty to the base where Maru started doing repairs to him, all the while Dipper was watching Dusty. When he woke up, Maru broke to him that his gearbox was fixed and Blade told him that he was certified. When he was telling him this the new park superintendent was now Jammer. when Dusty got back to Propwash with all the team, Dusty got the airport back open because of him and they put on a show for the “Propwash Corn Fest”. Personality Dusty is brave, selfless and courageous, although he was formerly afraid of heights. Appearance Dusty has bright blue eyes and is colored in shades of orange, white, and later seems to also have a light blue stripe on both sides. Trivia *Dusty's racing number is #7, which some say is a lucky number. *Jon Cryer was originally set to play Dusty, but he dropped out. Instead, he was voiced by Dane Cook. *Dusty's wingspan is 23 feet (7 meters). *Dusty is inspired by the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna and the PZL-Mielec M-18 Dromader.Disney’s ‘Planes’ Hi-Res Stills, Fun Facts and Activity Sheets He has a horsepower of 680 1/2. *Dusty's crop sprayer is a M5000 model. *In his turbo design, Dusty is equipped with a four-bladed Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller and two T33 wings. *His flying style is keeping it nice and low, but keeping his speed up. In Planes 2: Fire & Rescue, he likes flying high. *There is a kiddie's coin-operated ride on of Dusty, manufactured by Cogan of Italy (who make lots of famous rides like Riding Manny from Ice Age, Cars - Double Race from Disney and Pixar's Cars, Hello Kitty Fun House, etc) and owned by SB Machines. It came out in 2015 (Italy) and 2016 (UK). *On the image of the new kiddie ride in the Cogan website, it shows that the movie is presented by Disney and Pixar. However, Pixar does not produce Planes. Aliases *Champ (by Blade Ranger) *Dustmuffin (by Dipper) *Dusty Cropslinger (by Cad Spinner) *Strut Jetstream *Sweet Seat (by Dipper) *Dust Storm (by Dipper) *Dust Meister (by Chug) Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecasts (Propwash Junction, Strut Jetstream, Racing, Jolly Wrenches, Supercharged, Vitaminamulch, Racer, Qualifying, Pontoons, and Firefighter) *Micro Drifters (Propwash Junction, Racing and 2 Turbos) *Lego Duplo (Propwash Junction and Pontoons) *Disney Store (Propwash Junction, Racing, Turbo, Navy, Pontoons, and Firefighter) *Kiddie Ride (Racing) Gallery Planes dusty flying.jpg|Concept Art planes-596.jpg Planes-vidcap.jpg Planes_trailer1_hd.jpg Dusty Close Up.jpg 05.0 075.00 DTS v002.0051 300dpi.jpg 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg 1150865 560007297389195 205512410 n.jpg 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty meeting Ripslinger rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg 970341 560006900722568 921257744 n.jpg 581754 560006740722584 2047656918 n.jpg 733837 560007670722491 1509363777 n.jpg Screenshot 2 Planes.jpg Screenshot 7 Planes.jpg Screenshot 10 Planes.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h26m19s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m35s2.png Judge Davis qualifier.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m53s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m15s52.png 340294809290842.jpg 1237812879.jpg 231;;436436.jpg -34(433(4.jpg 123124124.jpg Maxresdefault Planes 7.jpg Planes-dusty-disney-hd-photos.jpeg Disney-planes-cool-background.jpg Planes-dusty-meets-el-chupacabra.jpg 517866584 3 660 410.jpg HarlandwithTripp.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to1 1280.png Tumblr mz9n9w2yOn1sjusgmo1 1280.jpg Dusty in New York City.jpg Dusty and Bulldog.png PlanesTheVideoGame1.jpg Safe imagejpg.jpg Planes7.jpg~original.jpeg Maxresdefault.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h27m16s219.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h02m30s31.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m35s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png|"That was awesome!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m50s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m21s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m34s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m34s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Planes2concept.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Ishani dusty3.PNG DamagedDusty.png DustyStormPic.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3 1280.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.18.59 -2013.10.30 17.40.32-.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.14.35 -2013.10.30 17.42.59-.png Tumblr_mz7xlinyQQ1sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mz7xvjYXS91sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Yay_by_minionwolf711-d6vw2c3.jpg Found_by_minionwolf711-d6vw20k.jpg tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3_1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to7 1280.png tumblr_mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to2_1280.png Done_by_minionwolf711-d6vw289.jpg 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Fire&rescue4.png Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2_28-banner.jpg|"Crophopper!" OlG.jpg 1011029 448098408655345 308913367 n.jpg 1796442 447093375422515 543340804 n.jpg 1907562 450068738458312 91029130 n.jpg Fire&rescue3.png Tumblr inline n0jrtlmKYt1s91lex.png Jolly Wrenches.png scenary-propwash.jpg Dusty VG.png tumblr_mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo1_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-00h46m43s159.png 1920303 450664961732023 6706893 n.jpg IMG_1901.PNG|Staring at Ishani Fire&rescue1.png Fire&rescue5.png Fire&rescue6.png Fire&rescue10.png Planes plane15 (500x281).jpg Tumblr mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo2 1280.jpg 9105 5.jpg Fire&rescue9.png IMG 1929.png IMG 1916.png IMG_1926.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-30.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-21.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-26.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-15.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png|"Um, thanks!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-10.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-36.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-37.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png|"Rip off this landing gear!" 1798217_1466248056926641_1200950122_n.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho4 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho5 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho8 1280.jpg Dustywithfloats.png wetretardantdusty.png Pistonpeakwaters.png DESIGN-BIGBOSSPROPWASH.jpg fwb_planes_20131001.gif Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwpdciOXgM1shw630o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpqea41nRf1s5kljvo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwqfmwf1Jp1shw630o1 1280.jpg Capture 1.PNG Trainification.png 10446185 788264717874002 2580703302611902626 o.jpg|Dusty sleeping 10433207_1437863139811034_2018340098054929836_n.jpg Dustyahh!.png 10400774_1441018396162175_152629551327414686_n.jpg 10440644_795480777151548_6611213208089216129_n.png 1601225 514703978644363 701270920 n.jpg 10477923 790033057697168 8080293315906185374 n.jpg 988308_1424414587776655_1387162333_n.jpg 10355476 792220924145048 617711331114455768 o.jpg Newscreen10.jpg Newscreen6.jpg|"Hoist!" Newscreen7.jpg|With Lil' Dipper, Winnie and Harvey Newscreen8.jpg 8ae487f6873d491a77f2db8af0831e74eb6e2f8e.jpg 10389022 1454011724862842 1565300101453536459 n.jpg 10403160 1454011741529507 8879074148621974480 n.jpg 10305594 532642940200891 6852499871419807993 n.jpg|"Wow, look at that ice sculpture! This could be our room if we were tiny pieces of ice!" 10527313 533044243494094 1909981545936041264 n.jpg 10294419 1454011831529498 1304203534361275975 n.jpg 10458475 316622681847626 7857787382145238726 n.jpg 10369906 1454011711529510 1761154503493374034 n.jpg 10516875 598299816951445 414309826464705000 n.jpg 10434243 1454011858196162 5000746538671397656 n.jpg 10491207 1454011968196151 479341440948493900 n.jpg 10527571 578016908973947 4179704368699342487 n.jpg 10525610 599889143459179 3718617081697177089 n.jpg 10409395_536210516510800_8955406097492547118_n.jpg 10563119_534670406664811_8448584566721952787_n.jpg 10670167 572451039553414 5673714296801181591 n.jpg Ура!.JPG 1969342 570561636409021 7942758705573900002 n.jpg Chug sparky skipper dusty.png 128434c03d pla dusty rolloutimage v4-0 simp.jpg|Promo 581408 502178953172030 2127271546 n.jpg|Racing Promo DustyCrophopperWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Dusty_Crophopper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' Promo 934759 722250914498165 3563681059714849063 n.jpg 10418342 302711106571055 6757716854904668243 n.jpg 9e983bf00788a5f323774f450445f7c1.jpg B1e19f83b3418eb87bbc97cad29d4875b8a9165c.jpg IMG 3742.png RacingDustyDiecast.jpg|Die-cast Disney-planes-diecast-navy-dusty.jpg|Navy Die-cast Dusty.jpeg|LEGO Duplo DustyCrophopperDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store RacingDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Racing Disney Store TurboDustyDisneyStore.jpg|Turbo Disney Store 6172036511176-1.jpg|Navy Disney Store DustyCrophopperShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Dusty Talking Action Figure - Planes.jpg|Talking Gear Up n' Go Action Figure Planes2 toys.jpg|Fire Blastin' i-8WPR2np-S.jpg|Pontoon Die-cast i-8Tf32bp-S.jpg|Firefighter Die-cast Hydro Wheels Dusty.jpg|Hydro Wheels DisneyPlanesDustyKiddieRide.png|Racing coin operated kiddie ride by Cogan Dusty speaks with Brent.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Planes Category:Racers Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters Category:Planes Characters Category:Smokejumpers Category:Jolly Wrenches